1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for sports training. In particular this device is usable for training of those individuals playing ice hockey wherein skating while simultaneously stick handling and shooting of a puck is an important skill to be learned.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous training devices for ice hockey and similar sports have been patented such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,335 patented Jun. 22, 1971 to J. D""Antonio, Sr. on a xe2x80x9cGolf Practice Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,489 patented Jan. 9, 1973 to T. Holleran et al on a xe2x80x9cHockey Skill-Testing, Practice And Game Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,318 patented Feb. 26, 1974 to L. Holmes on a xe2x80x9cHockey Puck Practice Shooting Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,815 patented May 11, 1976 to G. Deschesnes on a xe2x80x9cHockey Training Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,017 patented Jan. 24, 1978 to R. Lombardi on a xe2x80x9cHockey Practice Shooterxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,842 patented Aug. 26, 1986 to R. Daoust on an xe2x80x9cExercising Apparatus For Use By Hockey Players To Practice Their Slap And Wrist-Shotsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,641 patented May 5, 1987 to L. Peyret, Jr. on a xe2x80x9cGolf Club Swing Training Device And Methodxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,872 patented Oct. 25, 1988 to D. Bisbee on a xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Alignment Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,451 patented Dec. 3, 1991 to K. Martens et al on a xe2x80x9cHockey Practice Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,263 patented Aug. 18, 1992 to A. Feo and assigned to May Lee Feo on a xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Alignment Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,799 patented Nov. 10, 1992 to M. Nandra on a xe2x80x9cHockey Practice Apparatus Kitxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,821 patented Jul. 13, 1993 to J. Murphy et al and assigned to Stickmaster, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cHockey Training Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,797 patented Oct. 5, 1993 to W. Dowhy on a xe2x80x9cHockey Training Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,958 patented Nov. 14, 1995 to P. Brun on an xe2x80x9cOff-Ice Hockey Shooting Practice Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,652 patented Apr. 23, 1996 to E. Woronets on a xe2x80x9cHockey Practice Alleyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,386 patented May 28, 1996 to J. Sasko on a xe2x80x9cHockey Stick Training Weightxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,481 patented Dec. 17, 1996 to M. Caluori et al and assigned to Michael J. Caluori on xe2x80x9cTraining Accessories For Goal-Making Gamesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,197 patented Nov. 18, 1997 to P. Peeters et al on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Training Goalkeepersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,007 patented Jul. 7, 1998 to G. Kendall et al and assigned to George Kendall on a xe2x80x9cPutting Practice Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,945 patented Oct. 6, 1998 to P. Todd et al on a xe2x80x9cHockey Training Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,511 patented Mar. 28, 2000 to R. Bullock on a xe2x80x9cHockey Training Apparatusxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a uniquely configured ice hockey training apparatus which is usable particularly for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of the user.
The apparatus includes a main framework which has an upper bar member which is longitudinally extensible to facilitate use of the apparatus by users of different sizes which would require different lengths of movement of the stick head during shooting or stick handling exercises. The main framework also includes a first support member which is detachably securable with respect to the upper bar member in order to support it above the ground surface therebelow. In a preferred configuration this first support member will include a first leg extending downwardly from the upper bar member to facilitate support thereof in spaced relation from the environmental surface in order to facilitate defining of a practicing zone therebeneath. A second leg will also be preferably included extending downwardly from the upper bar to facilitate support thereof in spaced relation to the environmental structure in order to facilitate defining of the practicing zone therebeneath. This second leg will extend outwardly away from the first leg in order to define a guide orifice therebetween which is adapted to receive the longitudinally extending member therethrough. In this manner the longitudinal member will be guided from a fixed securement exterior to the main framework to a position within the practicing zone defined therein.
A second support member is also preferably detachably securable with respect to the upper bar member at a position spatially disposed from the first support member for further supporting thereof above the ground surface. This first support member and the second support member together define a practicing zone therebeneath at a position below the upper bar in order to facilitate use of the ice hockey training apparatus of the present invention.
A longitudinal device is preferably included secured to an environmental member or other external member such that it extends into the practicing zone between the first support and the second support below the upper bar member. This longitudinal bar is flexibly resilient longitudinally and preferably includes a knot means tied therein to facilitate restricted attachment and detachment thereof to the apertures defined in the blade means.
The apparatus of the present invention further includes a training stick which includes a handle capable of being grasped by a user during training. Such handles often include tape wound therearound to facilitate gripping. The blades of hockey sticks are often removable from the handles of currently used sticks and the unique head of the present invention is usable with a conventional or standard stick or can be used with a training stick if desired. The training or standard stick further includes a blade fixedly secured to the handle which is adapted to be moved within the practicing zone beneath the upper bar member and between the first support member and the second support member in order to enhanced development of strength, balance and accuracy in stick handling by the user. The blade defines at least one aperture therein. The blade is adapted to receive the longitudinal linear device extending through the aperture defined therein to facilitate detachable securement therewith. The longitudinal means provides flexible resilience to movement of the blade of the training or standard stick within the practicing zone in such a manner as to increase the strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user.
The blade preferably includes a heel section adjacent the handle. This heel section defines the aperture in such a manner as to include a heel aperture which has a narrowed heel opening area in the region thereof closest to the handle in order to facilitate retaining of the longitudinal device within the heel aperture during proper practice shooting. Such proper practice shooting occurs when the tip portion of the blade is turned over downwardly during the follow through after a practice shot. The heel aperture further includes a widened heel opening area in the region thereof most distant from the handle in order to facilitate release of the longitudinal device from the heel aperture during improper practicing shooting wherein the tip section of the blade is turned facing upwardly during the follow through after a practice shot. The heel aperture defined in the heel section of the blade is preferably shaped similar to teardrop with the widest area closest to the tip area and the narrowest area thereof closest to the handle to facilitate release of the longitudinal device therefrom responsive to an improper shot follow through and to facilitate retaining of the longitudinal device therewithin responsive to proper shot follow through.
The tip section is further included spatially disposed distant from the handle and the heel area. The tip defines the aperture means such as to include a tip aperture. The tip aperture includes a narrowed tip opening area in the region thereof closest to the handle to facilitate retaining of the longitudinal means within the tip aperture during proper practice shooting. Such proper practice shooting is where the tip section of the blade is turned over downwardly during follow through after a practice shot. The tip aperture further includes a widened tip opening area in the region thereof most distant from the handle to facilitate release of the longitudinal device from within the tip aperture during improper practice shooting. Such improper practice shooting occurs when the tip section of the blade is turned facing upwardly during the follow through after a practice shot.
In the preferred configuration the tip aperture actually comprised a tip open notch means wherein the notch is defined in the tip area of the blade. This tip aperture preferably is also teardrop shaped with the widest area thereof closest to the tip area and the narrowest area thereof closest to the handle to facilitate release of the longitudinal device therefrom responsive to improper shot follow through and to facilitate retaining of the longitudinal device in the aperture responsive to proper shot follow through.
A central section is also defined intermediate between the heel area and the tip area. This central section defines the aperture to include a central aperture.
The central aperture includes a narrowed central opening area in the region thereof closest to the handle to facilitate retaining of the longitudinal device within the central aperture during proper practice shooting. Such proper practice shooting occurs when the tip section of the blade is turned over downwardly during follow through after a practice shot. The central aperture further includes a widened central opening area in the region thereof most distant from the handle in order to facilitate release of the longitudinal device from within the central aperture during improper practice shooting. The central aperture is defined in the central section of the blade means preferably having a teardrop shape with the widest area thereof closest to the tip area and the narrowest area thereof closest to the handle in order to facilitate release of the longitudinal means responsive to improper shot follow through and to facilitate retaining of the longitudinal device therewithin responsive to proper shot follow through.
A target may be included within the practice area of this device. This target device may be secured to the second support member immediately adjacent the practicing zone to provide a target for shooting and stick handling practice therewithin. The target preferably is made of a hard rubber and is shaped to simulate a hockey puck to enhance use thereof as a target during shooting and stick handling practice within the practice zone.
A weighted means may be positioned adjacent the first support member outside of the practice zone for attachment of the longitudinal member thereto for fixed securement thereof. This weighted device preferably defines a closable chamber opening means providing access to a ballast chamber defined therewithin. This ballast chamber is defined to receive ballast such as liquid or sand removably placed therein for providing a significantly heavy weighted device while at the same time allowing emptying thereof to enhance portability and movement thereof. The weighted means is important to provide a firm secure location for attaching of the longitudinal member thereto in order to make use of the flexible resilience thereof for strength training during movement of the hockey stick within the practicing zone.
In the preferred configuration the weighted means will include two pairs of connecting locations. Each pair of locations are preferably located diametrically opposite from one another to balance the force exerted on the weighted means during use thereof by several athletes such as occurs during team practice sessions. Each of these locations can includes a hook or loop to facilitate tethering of the four individual flexible resilient members thereto.
To reduce fatigue and to enhance the hockey-like experience two rotatable platforms may be included in the present invention such that the user can place his left foot on one of the platforms and his right foot on the other platform. These platforms will be rotatable with respect to the surrounding surface to simulate sliding movement on the ice during shooting as well as to simulate the slightly elevated position that the ice hockey player is in when taking a shot due to the vertical height of the blade extending downwardly from the hockey skates normally used in such games.
For this purpose a first rotatable platform will be adapted to be placed adjacent the main framework and will be adapted to be stood upon by the user and be rotatable during use of the training apparatus for facilitating shooting and stick handling to simulate ice conditions and for reducing fatigue. The first rotatable platform includes a first lower plate as well as a first upper plate with a first bearing means located therebetween.
Similarly a second rotatable platform means may be included adapted to be placed adjacent the main framework. This second rotatable platform means will be adapted to be stood upon by the other foot of the user and is rotatable during use of the training apparatus for shooting and stick handling to facilitate simulation of on-ice conditions and for reducing fatigue during practicing. The second rotatable platform will include a second lower plate and a second upper plate rotatably movable with respect to one another with a second bearing means therebetween to facilitate this relative movement. Each of the rotatable platforms may include rubber padding on the upper and/or lower surface to facilitate firm engagement thereof with respect to the feet of the user as well as with respect to the ground therebeneath.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein closing of the toe of the blade of a hockey stick during follow through after a shot is encouraged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein maintaining of the blade face of a hockey stick facing upwardly and outwardly in an improper manner after shooting during the follow through is discouraged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user which is extremely portable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user which utilizes a minimum number of moving parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user which is easily maintained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user which gives the user a feel closely simulating true ice hockey play conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein shooting and stick handling is made more simple and significantly strengthened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein a specific target is provided in the shape of a hockey puck for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein uniquely shaped apertures are defined in the blade of a practice hockey stick through which a longitudinally resiliently extensive member extends which provides resistance for strengthening hockey stick manipulation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein rotating disks are utilized to more accurately simulate ice hockey playing conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein the size of the stick manipulation area can be varied by increasing the length of the upper bar member as desired for different sizes of stick and for different sizes of individual users.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice hockey training apparatus usable for increasing strength, balance and accuracy in shooting and stick handling of a user wherein stick manipulation area can be varied by increasing the length of the upper bar member as desired for different positions assumed by the player to replicate forehanded and backhanded shots and passes.